Currently as vending machines, for example, vertical type vending machines are known, such as those disclosed in the patent document below. Conventional vending machines have a money insertion slot and product selection buttons located on an upper part of a perpendicular surface of the front surface of the vending machine, and have a product dispensing slot and a change dispensing slot located on a lower part thereof. Moreover, the format of conventional vending machines is such that product is replenished inside the main unit of the vending machine and inside a product stocker provided on a back surface of a door on the front surface of the vending machine. Accordingly, a user trying to purchase product from a vending machine inserts money while standing, selects a product, and next leans over to retrieve product from the lower product dispensing slot and to retrieve change from the change dispensing slot.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. 2002-133,492